Por ti
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: Post Rebellion; Madoka y Homura tienen sus respectivos deseos cumplidos y descubren lo que realmente significa. One-shot.


La imagen borrosa del techo de su habitación se hacía habitual ya.

Con el techo no había problema, claro.

El problema –al menos para ella- eran las lágrimas que poblaban sus ojos cada mañana.

Cada despertar.

Los sueños-

Los sueños no la dejan en paz.

Reviven, alteran y refuerzan ese vacío; esa sensación de que algo faltaba.

Algo que le habían arrancado.

Secó la humedad con la suave tela de su pijama, y decidió seguir.

Los sueños-

Se quedaban ahí, en su mente.

Pero no podía hacer nada; era solo…

Un mero espectador.

* * *

"¡Madoka~!"

Un brazo la rodeó con fuerza, y lo próximo que vio fue lo de siempre, lo que esperaba.

"Buenos días, Sayaka-chan." Una sonrisa y sus pies balanceando el peso de su amiga para no irse de bruces contra el suelo.

"Como siempre, no parecen muy buenos para ti." El brazo la soltó y en cambio fue hacia el bolso escolar. "Vamos, me imagino lo frustrante que debe ser despertar con esa sensación todos los días, pero…" una sonrisa alentadora, y una mano que fue a revolver cabello rosa, "no puedes permitir que los sueños dominen tu realidad."

Suspiró, y se limitó a devolver la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

No fue suficiente, y Sayaka lo sabía.

En el fondo, ambas también sentían ese vacío, incluso al interactuar entre ellas.

Pero Sayaka no sabía ni tenía la más remota idea de la considerable diferencia entre la intensidad de ese sentimiento con el de Madoka.

A Madoka… Le quemaba.

Cabello negro apareció en su rango visual, y seguido el usual brillo púrpura.

Le quemaba-

Cada vez que la veía, ardía.

Quería decir algo, _decirle_ algo.

Abrió la boca, pero-

Su garganta apagó el intento; la bloqueó.

Y el cabello negro se fue rápidamente perdiendo de vista.

* * *

"Estoy ocupada ahora, lo siento."

La misma respuesta; siempre estaba ocupada.

Mordió levemente su labio, apartando la vista, "ah, está bien, ¡ya será otro día!"

"Mhm, por supuesto."

Un día que nunca llegaría, lo sabía.

El cabello negro se alejaba de nuevo y el ardor empezó a quemarle la garganta.

Pero… Tenía la esperanza de que, a pesar de todo, ese día llegaría.

Que entendería por fin el significado detrás de esa mirada perdida, esos ojos tristes…

Esos que desbordaban lágrimas al final de su primer encuentro.

Y esas palabras, las que siempre resonaban en algún momento durante cada sueño.

 _Algún día, tú también serás mi enemiga._

* * *

"Madoka."

Veía esa espalda de nuevo, incapaz de alcanzarla.

No hizo falta; ella se volteó. Sin embargo, los dientes de león hacían imposible mantener el contacto visual, se cruzaban siempre. "¿Me dejarás protegerte esta vez?"

"N-no… Podemos encontrar la salida juntas, no tienes que hacerlo sola…"

Los dientes de león perdieron su brillo y se marchitaron de golpe. Dejaron de volar y cayeron lentamente al prado, tiñiéndolo de púrpura; pero un púrpura sucio.

Homura entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, "si es por nosotras, siempre he hecho las cosas sola."

Madoka dio un paso hacia adelante, harta de la distancia, pero apenas lo hizo sus ojos se tornaron blancos y un torbellino de imágenes apareció en su mente.

"Deseo rehacer mi encuentro con Kaname-san nuevamente, pero esta vez en vez de que ella me proteja, ¡quiero protegerla yo!" Un brillo de luz púrpura la envolvió y apareció en la habitación del hospital.

La escena se repetía una y otra vez…

Hasta que las imágenes se detuvieron en otro momento.

Los cuerpos de ambas yacían en el pavimento; lluvia empapándolas, llenas de cicatrices. Homura se levantaba, tomaba su mano, gritaba algo…

"¡Juro que te salvaré! Haré todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo. Lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario; te salvaré, ¡lo juro!"

"Ya fue suficiente, deja eso."

Un aplauso, y Homura apareció nuevamente frente a ella, una distancia menor esta vez. Los dientes de león desaparecieron por completo, y en su lugar estaba todo completamente lleno de higanbanas. "Todo eso pasó, no puede reescribirse."

Las piernas de Madoka temblaron y el peso de su cuerpo cayó contra Homura, quien la sostuvo suavemente por los hombros y luego con firmeza alrededor de la cintura. Las lágrimas empapaban la camisa del uniforme, los sollozos quebraban el silencio. Tragó pesado, y Homura sabía; sabía que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por componerse, por enfrentar el momento. "P-Pero estamos aquí ahora, ¿no?" Ojos rosa se elevaron tímidamente a mirarla y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, "¿por qué no podemos estar juntas entonces?"

Una mano pasó entre sus cabellos, masajeando su nuca. La calidez del tacto duró poco, y los brazos de Homura la apartaron de golpe. "Porque nunca debió ser, Madoka. Yo nací para salvarte, y tú..." los ojos púrpura vacilaron un momento, "tú naciste para salvarlos a todos."

Justo cuando iba a replicar, un par de labios se posaron sobre su frente. Había querido sentirlos por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no así. De este modo, sabía a despedida; a que sería el último, el único.

"Vete, dormilona. Despierta de una vez."

Y el mundo desapareció frente a sus ojos, manos desesperadas intentando aferrarse a algo, a ella.

Pero solo se encontró con el techo de su habitación. Como siempre, lágrimas en sus ojos.

Como siempre, no recordaba nada.

Solo-

Solo el brillo púrpura y el vacío.

No recordaba, pero su cuerpo lo sabía-

Solo la encontraba en sus sueños.

* * *

Días como estos, y trataba de olvidarse, de vivir su vida. Tenía buenas amigas, no podía quejarse. Se había acostumbrado a salir con ellas, reír con ellas, confiarles, aferrarse. Los sueños se hicieron menos frecuentes y se convenció de que fue buena parte su culpa el haberse visto envuelta en ese ciclo interminable; bastó un cambio de actitud con los demás para que todo se volviera tranquilo.

Pero ella también empezó a desaparecer junto a sus sueños.

Era común que faltara 3 de 5 días a la semana, sin embargo a nadie le preocupaba.

Los maestros parecían tranquilos con ello, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, siendo que con cualquier otra persona empezaban a comunicarse con sus padres para saber qué pasaba con ellos.

Sus compañeros de clase tampoco parecían notarlo, después de todo siempre estaba sola.

¿Era normal, en definitiva?

Pero para ella, no se sentía igual. Algo le tiraba el corazón, como si la llamara. Como si tuviera algo con lo que pudiera ayudarla, como si tuviera la fuerza…

Que sí, la tenía, solo debía…

Y un par de brazos cortaron todo el flujo de fuerza que la iba llenando.

"¿H-Homura-chan?"

"Todo está bien, n-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte." Su respiración estaba agitada, sus manos temblaban.

Madoka llevó las propias a cubrirlas, a calmarlas. "…Estás aquí, yo… Quería verte."

La fuerza del agarre se soltó de pronto y el cuerpo de Homura se alejó lentamente. Madoka se volteó de golpe, manos presionando la parte superior de su uniforme, reteniéndola. "No, quédate."

"…Eso no sería lo mejor."

"Siempre estás sola, Homura-chan. Siempre… Pareces molesta, cansada."

"No es problema tuyo." Dio un paso atrás, deshaciendo el agarre.

"…Sé que no, pero… Al menos, si pudieras hablar con alguien, te sentirías más aliviada."

Homura solo suspiró, notablemente irritada. "Sigue viviendo tu vida, Madoka. Yo haré lo mismo, a mi manera."

"Per-"

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, un aplauso.

Homura no estaba ahí, y ella se encontraba en la sala de su casa.

* * *

Ese día se excusó con sus amigas, no podía regresar a casa con ellas. Era un día distinto, al menos para la mayoría; San Valentín poblaba las calles; almacenes adornados con corazones, restaurantes llenos de parejas, gente de la mano caminando. Pero esa no era su dirección.

Apretó suavemente el bulto que traía entre brazos y empezó a revisar los alrededores. Para variar, ella no había ido a clases, aunque tuvo la ligera esperanza de que aparecería en algún momento.

Se sentía tonta; no tenía idea los lugares que frecuentaba, ni siquiera donde vivía. Pero aún tenía toda la tarde para buscar.

Tardó horas, el cielo estaba casi oscuro ya, pero la vio. Estaba en la orilla de una colina, sola, aparentemente sentada en una silla en medio de la nada. Iba a caminar despacio hacia ella, que no la notara, que no escapara, pero la imagen la detuvo en seco, ojos abiertos en shock.

Homura caía, de lado, pero lo que más le dolía era lo tranquila que se veía. Estaba claro de que se había lanzado ella misma, que no había resbalado.

"¡HOMURA-CHAN!"

Madoka corrió, corrió como nunca lo había hecho y maldijo a sus piernas por no poder correr más rápido. Quería más fuerza, no quería perderla…

No sabía, nunca lo había descifrado; por qué le dolía tanto el pecho, por qué siempre parecía desaparecer de su vida, por qué-

Y la fuerza que necesitaba brotó. Notó los ojos lavanda que la miraban con pánico mientras un par de alas negras se alzaban y recobraban el equilibrio. No sabía cómo, pero se encontraba a su lado, flotando, e imágenes empezaron a llegar como un balde de agua encima.

Pero un peso la detuvo; Homura se había lanzado hacia ella y sus alas negras la rodeaban, abrazándola. "¡Detente, ya basta! ¡Está todo bien, _estás_ bien!"

La fuerza se desvaneció lentamente, y se sintió cansada, muy cansada. Su cuerpo cayó inconsciente sobre la oscuridad que la rodeaba, y lo último que vio fue el rostro lloroso de una chica.

* * *

"Kaname Madoka, ¿atesoras tu vida? ¿Aprecias a tu familia y a tus amigos?"

"C-Claro, quiero decir… Claro que lo hago. MI familia y mis amigos, los adoro y son muy preciados para mí…"

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto, no mentiría sobre algo así!"

"Si eso es verdad, entonces, no pienses en cambiar el estilo de vida que llevas, ni quien eres. De otro modo, perderás todo lo que amas. No cambies, y sigue siendo Kaname Madoka como lo has sido hasta ahora."

"La verdad... ¡Vivo en un tiempo diferente al tuyo! Me he encontrado contigo una y otra y otra vez, y cada vez… Siempre mueres."

"Déjame protegerte, por favor."

"¡Venzamos a Walpurgisnacht juntas!"

"¡Entonces eso es peor que la muerte! T-Tus amigos, tu familia, ¡todos te olvidarán! ¿Estás bien con eso?"

"L-Lo siento, yo- ¡solo quería verte una vez más!"

"…Seguiré rezando por un mundo en el que puedas ser feliz."

" _No, Homura-chan. Te dije que no estuvieras sola, ¿no? No importa lo que pase, Homura-chan siempre será Homura-chan, así que definitivamente nunca te abandonaré. Por eso… ¡No te rindas!"_

El color rojo inundó su vista de pronto, desesperada intentó quitar las flores que bloqueaban todo, que la habían sacado de ese momento. Las higanbanas la rodeaban, la amarraban, la abrazaban, y lo único que pudo ver entre ellas fue la silueta de… ¿Un ángel? Alas negras se mecían lentamente, y el brillo púrpura al que a estas alturas estaba tan acostumbrada le hizo detener la respiración.

"Te dije que dejaras eso, ¿no?" Homura se volteó de pronto, plumas negras volando, flotando por el aire, con cada movimiento que hacía. Los ojos púrpura se veían cansados, perdidos… Solitarios. La miraban fijamente, hasta que una ventana apareció frente a ella.

A través de ella pudo ver a su familia; su padre cocinando y cuidando de Tatsuya, su madre llegando con energía, protagonista en el hogar con su presencia. Luego vio a Sayaka, a Hitomi, a Kyouko, a Mami, a Nagisa-chan… Todas disfrutando. Por un segundo, todas giraron en su dirección, y lo siguiente fue una mano de Sayaka que la invitaba con una sonrisa. Más tarde, veía imágenes de lo que parecía ser su graduación, su ida a la universidad… Su hermano adolescente, sus padres ya mayores, pero con la misma energía. Junko le revolvía el cabello, le bromeaba que cuándo la iba a hacer abuela por fin.

De pronto, la ventana se fue a negro, y con un solo movimiento de mano, Homura la hizo desaparecer.

"¿Te gustó lo que veías?"

Madoka bajó la mirada, mordiendo su labio, "yo…"

Homura ladeó la cabeza, ¿uh? ¿De verdad te lo estás pensando? Qué lástima por ellos, no los quieres tanto como dices, entonces…"

"¡No es eso!" La voz de Madoka pasó muy por encima de la de Homura, lo cual solo ganó una mueca en el rostro de la última. "Estaría todo bien, solo si-" Un dedo en sus labios la detuvo, y Homura negó con la cabeza.

"Echa un vistazo a esto antes, Madoka."

Homura se apartó y en su lugar volvió a aparecer la ventana. En ella, vio a su familia completamente miserable. Junko traía ojeras y se llevaba un vaso de whisky a la boca cada 2 minutos. Tomohisa traía barba, claramente solo por descuido y no por gusto, y la cocina hecha un desastre. Tatsuya jugaba solo, o eso intentaba; luego de unos minutos se largó a llorar, lo que provocó que sus padres se le unieran al unísono. Junko murmuraba su nombre, mientras que su hermano lo gritaba entre llantos. El pecho de Madoka se apretó dolorosamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

"Mama, Papa, Tatsuya…"

"Aun no acaba."

El escenario cambió y esta vez vio a Sayaka y Kyouko discutiendo, solas en un parque. Kyouko le insistía con que avanzara de una vez, que lamentarse y llorar no la traería de vuelta. Sayaka le lanzaba golpes al pecho, frustrada, ya sin responderle nada. No tenía caso. Imágenes similares aparecieron con Mami y Nagisa, al igual que con Hitomi y Kyousuke, aunque este último era el más confundido al no ser tan cercano a ella.

Madoka negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de que la ventana desapareciera nuevamente, ojos lavanda frente a ella. "Eso es lo que ocurrirá si dejas la vida que llevas hoy."

"Yo… N-no quiero, no quiero verlos así… Tampoco quiero estar sin ellos…"

"Si es así, debes dejar de buscarme, Madoka. Puedes seguir la vida que tienes con completa tranquilidad. El balance se mantiene así; sacrificas algo, obtienes algo. No podemos tenerlo todo." Una mano fue hasta el mentón de Madoka, y lo levantó para que la mirara.

"¿Y qué obtienes tú, Homura-chan?" No eran muchas las veces en las que podías ver expresiones así de serias en Madoka; los ojos rosa con un muy leve tinte dorado la observaban, pero lo sabía; miraban mucho más allá.

"¿Qué obtengo? Ya tengo lo que merezco, no quiero ni puedo tener nada más."

"Mientes; sé que mientes."

"No todos tenemos el mismo concepto de estabilidad ni felicidad, Mado-"

"¡Pero no te ves feliz!" Un par de manos fueron hacia las mejillas de Homura, obligándola a hacer contacto visual. "Si viviendo así, te viera feliz… No me entrometería, te dejaría como estás. Pero… Me duele verte, sé que sufres… Sé que estás muy herida, y que cargas con más de lo que podría cualquier persona."

Los labios de Homura se tensaron en una línea, y apartó la mirada, haciendo todo su esfuerzo para tragar las lágrimas que se formaban en sus párpados. "…Y-Ya te lo dije, ¿no? No _puedes_ ayudarme. Las dos vivimos por objetivos completamente diferentes, y si quieres mantener el tuyo, no puedes tenerme."

"…Déjame decidir eso yo misma."

Homura por fin se volteó a verla, esta vez con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos abiertos por completo. "Ya hice eso en el pasado, y lo único que obtuviste fue lo que acabas de ver. Y de todos modos… Te alejaste de mí, no veo la diferencia." Apartó las manos de Madoka y empezó a alejarse, "mi deseo fue protegerte, y eso seguirá igual. Aunque cargue todo el peso, aunque tenga que estar sola para siempre, lo haré por ti. Te lo dije; quiero un mundo en el que puedas ser feliz."

Homura comenzó a desvanecerse, alas desplegándose, hasta que un par de brazos se abrazaron a su cintura, deteniéndola. "¡No puedo ser feliz sin ti, entiéndelo!" Homura se tensó cuando sintió aquella sensación que tanto le aterraba desde que formó el nuevo mundo; los ojos de Madoka se volvieron completamente dorados y su cabello comenzaba a crecer sin control. "¡Ya… Ya fue suficiente!"

Homura descendió, rostro resignado, y se volteó a ver a Madoka a mitad de su transformación, aun no podía recobrar todo su poder aparentemente. "¿Seguirás apegada a tu deseo, no?"

Dudándolo un poco, Madoka asintió. "Es algo que decidí sabiendo lo que podría pasar, pero… ¡Tú puedes ayudarme! Ya llegadas a este punto, las dos podemos… Lidiar con todo," una mano fue a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Homura, una sonrisa amplia, ojos levemente entrecerrados viéndola con ternura, "… _juntas_."

Los ojos lavanda la miraban, incrédulos, y lentamente su sonrisa cedió, "…que terca eres, Madoka."

Una risa leve, pero armoniosa, "soy yo la que debería decir eso, eh."

Homura solo hizo un ruido como respuesta y avanzó un paso más adelante, su mano libre en el mentón de Madoka, "sabes… Hay algo que siempre quise decirte, algo que siempre quise hacer, algo… Para lo que nunca tuve tiempo." Homura la miraba fijo, pero había algo en su mirada que hizo que Madoka se estremeciera y el calor subiera por sus mejillas.

Sonrió leve, y sin pensarlo más se inclinó hacia adelante para frotar suavemente sus labios contra los temblorosos de Madoka. Una mano acarició su rostro, y se inclinó de nuevo para darle un beso más largo, pero suave.

Ojos rosa se abrieron lentamente y una sonrisa tímida apareció cuando se encontraron con lavanda, aun cerca. "Homura-chan…"

Homura la atrajo para abrazarla y habló suavemente en su oído, "…Ya es hora de partir, Madoka."

Ella solo asintió, su corazón latiendo rápido. Sabía que Homura había cruzado todas las líneas posibles, independiente de su motivación, pero en ese momento no le podía importar menos. Las cosas volverían a su lugar, todos estarían bien, y además ahora no estaría sola ahí, siendo un concepto… La tendría a ella, y lo entendía. Quizás esto era algo que tenía que pasar, tenía que haber un balance, como dijo la otra; para obtener algo, sacrificas algo, si hay un dios, debe haber un demonio; si hay felicidad, debe haber tristeza.

Los labios de Homura sobre los propios la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y con gusto llevó sus brazos a rodear su cuello para atraerla más. Pero… Algo se sentía distinto en ese beso; sentía… ¿Tristeza, nostalgia? Iba a separarse para preguntar, pero en ese mismo momento se vio imposibilitada de separarse.

Un flujo de energía empezó a correr por su cuerpo de golpe, justo como hace solo unos minutos, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza todavía. Cerraba los ojos, fatigada por el torrente de fuerza que fluyó de una sola vez, y sintió sus ojos cerrándose, como si le hubieran dado un somnífero.

" _Adiós, gracias por estos últimos momentos. Me hiciste más feliz de lo que nunca había sido."_

* * *

Despertó de un salto, ojos dorados aún, cabello largo hecho un desastre entre las sábanas. Tenía la respiración agitada y su cuerpo transpiraba bajo la camisola blanca que traía, en vez de su vestido habitual. Miró hacia todos lados, sin entender por qué estaba en su habitación, y comprobó que sí, que tenía sus poderes, sus recuerdos de regreso… Que lo que pasó no fue un sueño, que no estaba durmiendo, que-

Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió corriendo, revisando cada habitación sin éxito. Su familia estaba ahí, pero ya no eran capaz de verla; no le importó. Corrió hacia fuera, descalza a pesar de que había nevado y las calles estaban llenas de nieve, y llamó buscando por todos lados.

Le dolía el pecho, los ojos estaban rojos ya por todo lo que había llorado en solo unos minutos.

No, no.

¡No sentía su presencia!

Buscó en la escuela, buscó en su departamento, buscó en la colina, en la ciudad… No había rastro de ella. Acabó usando sus poderes para revisar más rápido, trasportándose a lugares que sabía que Homura nunca había pisado, pero no importaba. Recorrió en cosa de media hora todo el mundo pero solo fue para confirmar lo que su corazón y su omnipotencia ya le habían dicho desde el principio.

Homura había desaparecido.

Homura-

Homura la había dejado.

Secó sus ojos con rabia, por primera maldiciéndola, odiando su terquedad, su incapacidad de valorarse, cuando de pronto resonaron las palabras en su mente.

" _Para obtener algo; debes sacrificar algo."_

Ya lo entendía, lo entendía todo. Por eso… Por eso le había preguntado sobre su deseo.

"… _Yo nací para salvarte, tú… Naciste para salvarlos a todos."_

Los conceptos-

Los conceptos se contraponían; salvar a uno versus salvar a todos.

No… No podía haber sido tan ingenua.

Homura se lo había dicho desde el principio y no lo entendió.

Ella… Ella renunció a su existencia.

" _Seguiré rezando por un mundo en el que puedas ser feliz."_

…Se sacrificó por su deseo, por su felicidad.

Volvió a su reino en los cielos, abatida, y Sayaka la recibió con un abrazo rompehuesos.

"¡Volviste! No sabía cuánto tiempo más ibas a estar fuera, hay gente que te necesita ya."

Madoka la miró, incrédula, "¿…No recuerdas qué pasó?"

"¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo…?" Sayaka la miraba confundida, soltándola y en su lugar llevando una mano en su hombro, "Madoka, ¿por qué traes esa cara? Hey…"

"No la recuerdas, ¿verdad?"

"¿…A quién?"

"Homura. Akemi Homura."

"Uhm… ¿Debería? ¿Alguna chica mágica? ¿Compañera de clases?"

"…Olvídalo, no me hagas caso. Yo… Estoy cansada, ya me pondré a trabajar luego, ¿sí?"

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿Qué hay con esa Homura…?"

"No lo estoy, Sayaka-chan. Y… No te preocupes, Homura… Es alguien muy querida para mí, solo eso."

No, no solo eso. Era la persona más importante para ella, quien la había amado más que nadie, que renunció a su vida, a su felicidad tantas veces por ella, y… Que siempre estaría con ella.

Era tonto, pero lamentaba que su primera vez fuese en ese momento, y la última.

Tocó sus labios, recordando la calidez que no hace mucho dio vuelta su mundo. Una sonrisa triste, y tomó lo que parecía papel fotográfico; lo acercó a su frente, y luego de unos segundos apareció la imagen de una Homura sonriendo, sonrisa que sabía que solo pertenecía a ella, y solo ella. Se recostó con la foto al otro lado de la cama, y cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

"…Buenas noches, Homura-chan."

 **A/N: Esto nació de la nada, estaba trabajando en otro fic post-Rebellion multichap que es uhm, más elaborado, y de pronto salió esto. Ah, vi de nuevo Rebellion hace poco, así que hace sentido que estén saliendo solo cosas relacionadas, so sad.**

 **Espero terminarlo ;c tengo otro igual que es más liviano, un AU multichap que ojalá termine y no lo deje ahí a medias.**

 **¡Saludos! Gracias a quien se pase a leer esto, cariños. ~**


End file.
